haganaifandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 9
The President's Recollections are Painful (理事長は追想が切ない(-＿-), Rijichō wa Tsuisō ga Setsunai) is the ninth overall episode of the ''Haganai'' anime produced by AIC Build. This episode focuses on Kodaka's sudden overnight visit to the Kashiwazaki estate. Synopsis After failing to engage at a proper activity at the pool, Yozora informed the Neighbor's Club on bringing their swimsuits at the club-room for their next activity, which she signifies as "swimsuit day". Upon entering, Kodaka, Sena, and Kobato was surprised at finding a horse in their club-room, which turned out to be Yozora, while Kobato mistook her as the villain of her favorite TV show (Kurogane no Necromancer), Astaroth. In the midst of the confusion, Yozora explained that the reason why they were asked to bring their swimsuits so that the swimsuit Yozora bought wouldn't become a waste, while Rika showed Kodaka her swimsuit, whom Kodaka found to be a nuisance from Rika. Afterward, Maria arrived and was instantly chased by Yozora wearing a horse mask. After revealing her true identity to Maria, a fight ensued between her and Kobato, as Sena suggests that they would instead go to her family's private beach for their next activity, calling it a training camp for the Neighbor's Club, which Yozora approved, since they still haven't made any friends and their schedule is free anytime, bringing with her Maria to supervise their training camp. While having a meal, Sena invited Kodaka and Kobato in their estate, since Sena's father wanted to personally meet Kodaka himself, and Kodaka agreed on going. Kodaka and Sena then informed Yozora that they aren't coming to the club-room due to the said reason. Arriving there, Kodaka and Kobato were welcomed by Tenma Kashiwazaki, and their house's steward, Stella by the door and was eventually invited inside. Afterward, when they were having dinner, Tenma continuously badmouths Kodaka's father, Hayato, for his flaws as a father, causing Kodaka to retort, though admitting that he is an idiot. Later, Tenma asked Kodaka to stay overnight, as Stella explained to Kodaka that there aren't any buses left to transport them back to the city, causing Kodaka to take on Tenma's offer. When Kodaka carried Kobato to their room, Sena claimed that his father took a liking at Kodaka. After Sena brought Kobato with her for a bath, Tenma offered Kodaka to have a drink with him, which resulted in Tenma becoming seemingly drunk and later, fell asleep on Kodaka's bed. As Kodaka came to fetch for Stella, he stumbled upon a crying Kobato and a naked Sena, causing the latter to run out of their mansion. Stella, having seen the whole occurrence, teased Kodaka and allowed Kobato to sleep with her at the servants' quarter. Though Stella advised Kodaka to sleep with Tenma at the bed as Stella remarked that she sleeps naked, causing Kodaka to agree. While setting up Tenma in a proper position on the bed, Kodaka thought of his father and Tenma's close friendship and wondered if he will be able to have a similar relationship with a friend one day. The following morning, after thanking them for their hospitality, Tenma entrusts Kodaka in protecting his daughter. Kodaka approved, whilst teasing Tenma by addressing him as "Pegasus-san", much to Tenma's annoyance. As they ride the bus, Sena sent a mail to Kodaka, asking him if he recalls what happened the night before. Kodaka reassures her, saying he hasn't, (to not upset Sena, he stated he was drunk at that time and wasn't able to remember recent events) much to Sena's relief. Afterward, Yozora sent a mail to Kodaka, informing him about the club on the following days and Kodaka approves, as Yozora sighed in relief. Trivia * The book that Yozora checks out from the library is titled, "The Collected Works of Akutagawa Ryunosuke." * Rika was seen reading a comic called Ultra-Mecha. * The librarian appearing in this episode is voiced by Naoko Sugiura in Japanese and Jamie Marchi in English. Gallery Episode nine eyecatch.jpg|Episode eyecatch Episode nine ending eyecatch.png|Orion ending eyecatch Category:Anime